


[VID] When I Ruled The World

by astolat



Series: Astolat Vids [27]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Artist: Coldplay, Fanvids, M/M, Video, Viva La Vida, Vividcon, Vividcon Premieres 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be my mirror, my sword and shield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] When I Ruled The World

**Author's Note:**

> With heaps of thanks to cesperanza, lim, counteragent, and flummery! <3
> 
> Premiered at Vividcon 2013

My vid from Vividcon 2013! In small and giant versions to suit your screen. Download links, lyrics, and notes on technique below!

[Subscribe on Youtube for future vids!](http://www.youtube.com/subscription_center?add_user=astolatvids)

Youtube link: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WljUlEHkDm0>

Download: [22MB mp4](http://intimations.org/vidding/poi/astolat_wheniruledtheworld_sm.mp4), [56MB mp4](http://intimations.org/vidding/poi/astolat_wheniruledtheworld_lg.mp4) (right-click save please! should play in VLC, Quicktime, and ipods)

Created with Adobe Premiere CS6 and Adobe After Effects CS6 on a 2012 Mac Mini and a 2010 iMac. 

The credits and the sequence in the middle were created with After Effects using 3D space -- I put the server room in the far background, scaled up huge to fill the screen, and then arranged the various clips in 3D space and animated a camera flying straight back through them. I drew the lines using Trapcode 3D Stroke. 

I edited the original song to rearrange the lyrics -- here are the lyrics for my version. [Original lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/coldplay/vivalavida.html), [Original video and song by Coldplay](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dvgZkm1xWPE).

>   
>  I used to rule the world  
>  Seas would rise when I gave the word  
>  Now in the morning I sleep alone  
>  Sweep the streets I used to own
> 
> Revolutionaries wait  
>  For my head on a silver plate  
>  Just a puppet on a lonely string  
>  Oh, who would ever wanna be king?
> 
> I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
>  Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
>  Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
>  My missionaries in a foreign field
> 
> For some reason I can't explain  
>  Once you go there was never  
>  Never an honest word  
>  And that was when I ruled the world
> 
> It was the wicked and wild wind  
>  Blew down the doors to let me in  
>  Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
>  People couldn't believe what I'd become
> 
> One minute I held the key  
>  Next the walls were closed on me  
>  And I discovered that my castles stand  
>  Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand
> 
> I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
>  Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
>  Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
>  My missionaries in a foreign field
> 
> For some reason I can't explain  
>  I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
>  Never an honest word  
>  But that was when I ruled the world
> 
> Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh
> 
> I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
>  Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
>  Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
>  My missionaries in a foreign field
> 
> For some reason I can't explain  
>  I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
>  Never an honest word  
>  But that was when I ruled the world  
> 


End file.
